


Stay with me?

by makeigaon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, M/M, OOC, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oumota, Shuichi is mentioned for one second, Sleeping Together, Tiny Angst, i love them, mostly comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeigaon/pseuds/makeigaon
Summary: How many days has it been since they woken up from the simulation?The answer was a week. The victims and… killers woke up before the survivors. They were in the killing game for about 8 months.Tomorrow they were allowed to see each other, therapy will happen soon, seeing everyone will be a mess. But he only wanted to see one person and they had to wait.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Stay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something soft and also for a discord server im in, i just fucking love oumota so much. 
> 
> I hope its not too ooc for anyone thats reading,

Kokichi stared out the window. Watching as rain poured down heavily, he let out a sigh as he leaned back against the headrest.

How many days has it been since they woken up from the simulation? 

The answer was a week. The victims and… killers woke up before the survivors. They were in the killing game for about 8 months. 

Tomorrow they were allowed to see each other, therapy will happen soon, seeing everyone will be a mess. But he only wanted to see one person and they had to wait.

That didn’t stop a certain someone from visiting her today though.

Kokichi heard a knock rap at his door, snapping him out of his daze. Must be one of the nurses doing the daily routine of checking up on him.

“...Come in..” He softly answered, still staring out the window. He didn’t bother to turn around and look at the nurse. Waiting for them to do their thing.

“Hey” A familiar voice sounded out in the quiet room. 

His eyes widened. It couldn’t be… could it?

He slowly turned, and suddenly his vision was blurred by tears. The person he truly cared for, the one who managed to befriend he and get the truths out of him, other than a certain detective, was now next to him

He vaguely remembered that when he first woke up, he was with him, holding his hand waiting for him to wake up from the simulation, comforting him until nurses and doctors rushed in and made him leave, taking test runs on him.

He was told he was the last one to wake up.

“Kaito...” Kokichi finally spoke, when the astronaut climbed into his bed and embraced him, murmuring words of comfort and combing his fingers through his purple locks. 

“Shh… it’s ok.. Im here…” He moved away slightly and wiped away his tears with his thumb gently, caressing the boy’s as he spoke, calming  
him down. 

“It’s ok… I'm here now.. you aren’t alone and you will never be...” Kaito continued, holding the small leader close to him. 

After a few minutes, Kokichi finally stopped crying, quiet sniffles leaving him. He slumped against the taller’s chest, feeling slightly better after what happened. 

“Thank you, Kai-chan

He continued to hold him, they continued to quietly talk about other things, like what will happen and how the others are handling the situation.

Soon it was night time. 

Kaito saw how sleepy the other boy was and smiled softly. “We should go to sleep soon…I’ll see you tomorrow…I-” The smaller interrupted him. “Can you..” He stopped halfway, hesitating.

“What is it, Kichi?”

Kokichi blushed and muttered. “Stupid spaceman… don’t call me that..it’s dumb..”

Kaito smiled, and answered. “It’s not dumb, it’s adorable like you, anyways what did you want to say?”

“...can you stay with me..? After all a supreme leader needs someone to protect him from people coming after him..”

The astronaut rolled his eyes but smiled softly, and nodded. “Yeah yeah whatever, I’ll stay with ya, you gremlin…” Kokichi gave a cheeky smile at that. 

They shifted around until they were both comfy, good thing the bed was big enough for the both of them. 

Soon, Kaito was hugging Kokichi, his chin resting on top of his head, as Kokichi nuzzled into his chest. This was a really rare moment to see Kokichi like this. He only showed this much vulnerability to Kaito, had anyone else seen this Kokichi would’ve denied it over and over again. 

Besides, they still had to tell the others that they’re dating. But that can wait. They don’t have to know quite yet.

Kokichi let out a yawn, perfectly content to be in his beloved’s arms. “Mm.. Kaito is so gross and dumb nishishi.. I won’t be able to sleep in his.. warm, stupid, comfortable.. arms..” 

Kaito let out a chuckle as he planted a kiss on the smaller’s temple. “Goodnight Kichi… I love you…”

“...I love you too, Kai-chan..” 

Ever since he woke up, Kokichi was finally able to sleep peacefully, with his beloved there to hold him throughout the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> So i wanted kokichi to be the last one to wake up because of how fucked up his death was
> 
> And I also wanted Kokichi and Kaito to have a good relationship in and out of the game, in a way they were secretly going out cause everyone likes that i guess
> 
> but yes they are dating, they are gay for each other, i love them.


End file.
